


I Will Miss You

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Dying Spock, Friendship, Gen, Injured Spock, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock is injured and cannot be saved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What was written before "Drums And Rattles."

The landing party brought Spock back to sickbay, but the Vulcan was dying. His injuries were too extensive.

“I’ve done all I can.”

“Bones, I know.”

“I’ll make him comfortable. And make sure he doesn’t suffer.”

“And let him know that we’re here.”

“You‘re right.” McCoy climbed on the biobed with Spock and stretched out beside him.

“Bones--”

“I can’t hurt him. It‘s for me as well as him.” He turned on his side to face Spock. “Oh, my dear friend. I will miss you.” 

He pulled his arms around Spock and held him until Spock didn’t need him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. There's two sides to every coin. Go back and read "Drums And Rattles" now.  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters and/or story lines.


End file.
